epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bantha117/JFK vs Caesar - ORRBoUDQ (OGTTIAL) Season 1
for the iTunes cover and title cards.]] Ohai. Munkee's back, and Tigger, too, and oh boy, do we have something for you! It's another battle in the ORRBoUDQ (OGTTIAL) series. Hooway. Anyways, this installment pits the last leader of the Roman Republic, Julius Caesar, and John F. Kennedy, great and young United States president in assassinated leader of Ancient Rome against assassinated leader of New Rome. Unwind a little, and let the battle commence. Just like how our previous battle was a battle of Tiger's, this one started off as something I was working on a month or two ago. Ye. I think that overall this turned out better than it would have been by my work alone. I hope you think so too. Instrumental JFK vs Caesar OVERRATED RAP BATTLES OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! VERSUS BEGIN! Julius Caesar: (Begins at 0:11) Stand back, fellow Romans! I myself shall take this pleb. Let the legions of legend watch their leader leave him dead! But that's enough said! Now it's off with 50 Cent’s head! Like the Bay of Pigs, this is an invasion you'll regret. Call me a Japanese destroyer, 'cuz I'll slice you to bits! My lyrical missiles'll put you in another crisis! I heard you Came-a-lot with Ms. Monroe, but not your wife. Let me Marc your loss on the calendar. I'll circle July. John F. Kennedy: (Begins at 0:33) My fellow Americans, my opponent here was power hungry. Did he not learn that it’s what you do for your country? I lead my country with kindness, you lead on Broadway with malice! Now you’re only famous for a backstab and a lousy salad. Speakin’ of a way with broads, I’ll seek your Cleo and seize her. So that Caesar has a seizure when upon her knees he sees her. You never even took office, Julie. I'm the real deal. Peace be with your bloodied Corps, my victory is SEALed! Julius Caesar: (Begins at 0:55) I've dealt with pirates before, Jack. Think I'm surrendering? Once I charge with full Brute-us force, there's no relenting. E pluribus unum, and I'm the OG God of Rome! While your fame comes from faking moon landing vids at home! Such a disgrace, you were avenged by a maniac on TV. I had a four century empire just to carry on my legacy! I tolerate your disrespect not, so I'll respond harshly: Die like the rest of your clan. Beware the Ides of Harvey! John F. Kennedy: (Begins at 1:17) That's a low blow from the worst conqueror since Genghis Khan. You had 2 shots, missed both, now you've crossed the Rubicon! I'm turning your Tables in this fight, JFK sets the precedent, While this dictation gets brought Decimation by the President. Take this KIA down like the CIA had planned it. Go Colossus on this petty man, wipe this ape off the planet. New Rome's brought it home! I came, saw, and conquered! Now I'm off! Jackie, tell my airport to start up Concorde. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG FOR THE NEXT BATTLE TO COME OUT? (in this announcer's unbiased opinion, it was without a doubt the fault of tiger) (except for who's fault the long gap between battle's was. that was totally tiger.) OVERRATED... RAP BATTLES... OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! Who won dis? JFK Caesar Category:Blog posts